Welcome to the Family
by HappyHappy Sunny Chan
Summary: This is for LA Knights Bat Challenge . For "Once Upon a Time" Fan fiction of LA Knights. Please be nice it's my first fanfic. Summary - Bat wants to make Nuada feel welcome.


Summary- This is an entry to LA Knights Bat challenge. Bat wants to make Nuada feel welcome.

Please be nice it's my first fanfic. Oh and I don't own any of the characters .

Welcome to the Family

A small black cat stalked it's tiny mouse prey . Slowly every so slowly the predator made his way towards the tiny creature . Just a little more time was needed to lull the little mouse into a false sense of safety. Just one more second until he would have his prey. Suddenly the cat pounced , screeching with all his might the cat grabbed the mouse between his claws. He could feel the it between his paws ,he had done it . The small black hunter opened his eyes to see his catch . The rainbow coloured mouse had lost this battle.

o-o

Carrying his prize mouse Bat turned into the den sitting near the fire place he examined the male sleeping on the sofa. He was tall and white like snow. Bat liked him , he gave good scratches. Staring at the male Bat began to think. The male had been visiting his Mistress for awhile now. Bat had noticed how happy his mistress became when he was around. Bat liked him to say the least . Suddenly the little panther had an idea. His mistress liked the male and from what Bat could tell the male liked his mistress . What if they were going to be mates?! Bat almost meowed out loud about the idea . They would have little kittens he could boss around, they would help him steal food from the cupboard and help him attack the little man there too. And that would mean the male had to stay, he could have scratches whenever he wanted. Bat was almost overwhelmed with the heaven that lay before him. Right then and there Bat decided he was going to make the male stay.

o-o

Bat spent the next hour contemplating how he would get the male to stay. The little cat sat there with determination radiating from his furry face. He had no idea what the male liked, his mistress liked his purring , she always smiled when he purred . He looked down at his rainbow mouse. He had worked very hard for that mouse it had taken him a whole two minutes catch. Then it hit him , like a ton of tuna. He would give the male his mouse. Surely once the male saw the toy he would know he was welcomed to be the mate of his mistress and would stay. Bat purred at the idea, it was genius.

o-o

Bat grabbed his cloth mouse by it's red string tail . He quietly jumped onto the sofas edge. Using all his cat like balance to not fall off . He slowly made his way past the male's legs being carful not to brush past him and thus waking the male. His little mouth tightened the hold around the mouse as he came to the male's tummy. Bat knew his footing had to be perfect , carefully placing his paws on the sofa he performed a skilful jump to the top of the sofa . He moved along the top of the sofa with the silence of the mouse he was carrying. The final part of his operation was before him. He had to lean down and place his offering on the male's chest. This would require all the skills he had obtained in his kitty life. He slowly moved down towards the males chest . Lightly he placed the small rainbow coloured mouse on the chest of the male. Seeing he had completed his goal without waking the snow coloured male he jumped from the sofa to look at his handy work. The little mouse stood right in the middle of the males chest . Bat looked up at his gift proudly . Suddenly an image of the male flew into Bat's mind. The male woke up but was sad that he had only the rainbow coloured mouse. The male left feeling rejected by Bat . There would be no underling kittens or scratches . The thought almost made Bat yowl out in utter sadness. This could not happen , he needed the kittens and the scratches and he wanted his mistress to be happy of course. It was then decide in Bat's little head that the male needed more gifts.

o-o

Nuada was woken by the bright sunlight breaking through the curtains of Dylan's lounge room. It was cold and the prince wanted nothing more then to sleep in such weather especially after the last few nights. Nuada shifted to make himself more comfortable . "SQUEAK" . Nuada sat up like a bolt of lighting. Looking from his position on the sofa he found a great big mess around him. There were balls of wool, rattle like toys , feathers of all different sizes and colours , a half eaten stuffed rabbit , a shoe, a large square of blue material, buttons and all other strange and completely useless objects. Nuada being almost half buried in the items tried to make his way off the sofa. He stood up as he did so a little rainbow mouse fell on the floor . Nuada picked it up , he knew the culprit. Ever so slowly a little black cat wondered into the room . Meowing happily at the sight of the Crown Prince of Bethmoora covered in kitty Cat play toys. Nuada glared at the small beast . Bat meowed happily . " Welcome to the family" .


End file.
